


the Forever You Run To

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [38]
Category: Canadian Professional Wrestling International, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Swearing, and Kevin Steen, because the little shit doesn't actually physically appear in this one, brief mentions of Gino Brito, no obligatory Kevin Steen warning, stealth angst, stealth romance, stealth shipping, vague allusions to Ex/Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: bby!Sami runs thoughtlessly into the fray.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello o/
> 
> Sami is the spotlight hog this time around apparently. Which is odd, you'd think Kevin would be basking in the lamp light, after the last two weeks his cannon character has had.
> 
> I know the timeline is super fucky right now. This one and the last one take place WHILE 'The Call of Forever' is happening. I swear it will all come together to make some semblance of sense at some point. Maybe. Hopefully.

“Hey do you know where-”

“No.”

Sami pauses, breathing hard, reaching down to readjust Beef’s jacket, pulling on the end of it and wishing he had taken the time to zip it up before he bolted out of the apartment.

“But I just need-”

Joe pulls the strap of his duffel up onto one broad shoulder, sparing Sami a dismissive glance that makes Sami feel very small and insignificant.

“Not interested.” Joe rumbles, his voice bland and neutral, though Sami detects a thin steam of irritation under the apathy.

Sami rocks back on his heels as Joe breezes past him. Feeling momentarily paralyzed for some inexplicable reason, Sami stands there helplessly while Joe strides down the hall.

-is he _seriously_ running away from little old **me?** -

Something about that thought shakes Sami out of his petrified state. He spins on his heels, whirling around so fast that he makes himself dizzy. Flailing out a hand to grasp the doorway, Sami calls out, his voice echoing down the hall after Joe’s retreating back.

“Wait please! I just need to know where Kevin and Beef are!” Sami blurts out as quickly as he can force his lips to move, desperate to get the thoughts out before Joe disappears from sight around the corner.

Much to Sami’s relief, Joe pauses in his hasty retreat. He stops at the end of the hall, looking skyward briefly before turning and giving Sami a narrow-eyed look that almost makes Sami draw back a step or two. Sami holds his ground though, jutting out his chin and drawing up all the determination he can scrape together, hoping to impress upon Joe the urgency of Sami’s request.

Joe reaches up, pointing an accusing finger in Sami’s direction, a perpetually unimpressed look a his face as he angles his head down. Sami steels himself against the dangerous look, though it does little to stop him from wanting to turn around and scurry away form the intense scrutiny.

“You would do fucking best to keep me the hell out of whatever dumbshit shenanigans that you and your fucked up little troupe of degenerates are getting yourselves involved in. I don’t want any part of whatever nonsense is going on around here. I came here to kick ass and wrestle. Not get strapped into some high school level bitchery.”

Sami shakes his head, pushing himself away from the door way and giving Joe a pleading look.

“No! I’m not- nothing is-” Sami shakes his head again, this time to clear it of his befuddled thoughts, trying to string together a response that is relevant and not just a stuttered rebuttal to what Joe just said.

“I’m not getting you involved in anything. I just want to know if you know where Kevin and/or Beef are. I really need to talk to them. I won’t even mention you at all.” Sami pauses briefly as a thought occurs to him.

“You are leaving anyway right? So you won’t even be around if things go- well, if they turn out to be as bad as I hope they are not.”

Joe continues to regard him suspiciously for another minute before dropping his hand and readjusting his bag strap, straightening up and shifting into a more relaxed stance. Sami relaxes with him, feeling some of the tension leave him as the threat level visibly subsides.

Joe lets out a long, aggravated sounding sigh, rolling his eyes before shooting Sami and very put out look.

“Right. Because you morons sure know how to keep your dirty laundry where it belongs. Do you even realize how notorious some of your little friends are for causing shit?”

Sami opens his mouth, torn between defending his friends, and meekly inquiring if he is one of the notorious ones. Joe beats him to the punch though, carrying on like Sami isn’t even there.

“It doesn’t matter that much I guess. See if I care what stupid shit you half-baked jobbers get up to.” Joe turns as he speaks, his last words falling from his lips just as he disappears around the corner at the end of the hall.

“Kevin is with G. In the garage. Try not to piss the boss of yeah? I know that will be difficult for a pain in the ass like you, but don’t fuck this up for the rest of us.”

Sami bites down on the odd amalgamation of thanks and mildly outraged self defenses burning the back of his throat, finally settling on a single, lonely hand wave in Joe’s general direction.

A wave that Joe will never see, granted, but it is the thought that counts.

-This way, we don't have to confront him anymore. Hooray for cowardice-

“It’s not. Joe is busy. I already bothered him. No need to keep pestering him when he clearly doesn’t want to talk to me anymore than he has to.”

-Tactical retreat?-

“Something like that.” Sami mutters, once again biting down, this time on the urge to keep talking to himself like a crazy person as he hurries down the hall.

Thankfully, the garage is in the opposite direction that Joe went.

Sami would rather Joe didn’t think that Sami was following him.

Or trying to get him involved in any ‘dumbshit shenanigans’. Whatever that means.

“I mean, it’s not like we get up to that much trouble.” Sami mutters quietly to the empty corridor, tucking his hands in the pockets of the jacket and scuffing the ground as he shuffles down the hall.

-Right-

“We don’t,” Sami defends to no one, resisting the urge to stomp his feet and whine.

-No, do go on. I totally believe the inane rambling of the meddling, co-dependent wrestler wandering down random hallways talking to himself-

Sami clamps his mouth shut, but not before one last, somewhat mumbled bit of defensive petulance escapes.

“It’s not a random hallway. Kevin wouldn’t answer his phone. I need to find him.”

-co-dependent-

Sami doesn't have a rebuttal for that. He is not sure if there is one to be honest.

“Maybe." Sami concedes under his breath, the words, though spoken very softly, seem to reverberate down the hall in front of him like he just shouted them from a rooftop.

Sami picks up his pace, his own anxiety getting the better of him once more as the minutes tick by. As he bustles along, his taps his fingers rhythmically on the phone in his pocket, the hard lump a comforting presence even through his jeans.

Sami passes a closed door, but pauses when he hears shouting from inside. Pulling up short, he stares at the slightly ajar door for a moment, releasing a relieved breath he hadn’t known he had been holding.

-Stupid-

No one was answering!

-Just because they don't want to talk to **_you_** , doesn't mean they fucking **died** -

...was _worried_.

Shaking himself out of his internal thoughts, Sami steps for ward, a smile creeping onto his face despite his earlier fear. He reaches out a hand, placing his palm against the solid, splintered wood of the door, excitement flooding him at the exuberant sounds echoing from the room in front of him.

“Shitfuck!”

“Ah,” Sami gasps, drawing back from the door way in surprise.

-Maybe **not** so exuberant?-

What Sami had previously thought where the happy shouting and exited belligerence of his dear friends, now appears to be angry growls and furious snapping.

“There you fucking are, you bitch!”

Sami lets out another startled cry as the door in front of him bursts open with enough force to fan him with air, as the heavy wood careens through the air. The sharp smack of the door as it slams haphazardly into the wall makes Sami wince, even as he gets a faceful of angry Beef.

“Who the hell do you mother fucking think you are, you whipped-titted cu-”

-Why exactly don't him and Kevin get along?-

Sami resists the urge to plant his face firmly in his palm, instead weathering the storm of insults that Beef is screaming at the top of his lungs.

They could sit up all night and creatively insult each other.

“-oh.”

Sami crosses his arms, leaning back and waiting patiently as Beef registers who is standing in front of him.

Beef has the decency to look contrite, though that quickly drains away into confusion.

“You’re not-” Beef starts to stammer, but Sami cuts him off before he can get much out.

Sami would feel bad, but he feels justified in his flippancy at the moment.

“Expecting someone else?” Sami asks, eyeing the way Beef glares down the hallway behind Sami like he is watching for something.

-Gonna go out on a limb and say Beef is looking for **someone** not _something_ -

-Just a hunch-

Beef stops staring down the hallway, and returns his attention to Sami, squinting at him briefly.

“Man, the shit that has been going down here today. You would not even fucking believe.” Beef says, his voice sounding worn and tired. He backs out of the doorway, running an hand through his hair as he turns back into the kitchen.

Sami steps through the doorway, stuffing his hands in his back pockets as he goes, eyeing the room at large. Excalibur is sitting on the counter, eating out of a tub of ice cream, and doesn't acknowledge Sami‘s presence. Eddy does though, returning Sami‘s wave from his perch on the windowsill.

“Try me?” Sami retorts with a barely suppressed snort, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Beef’s over-dramatics, even as it makes a fondness for the jerk well in him.

“Well, everyone’s phones turned up missing when we were dicking off out back earlier and-”

Sami pulls Beef’s phone out of his pocket, waving it around in Beef direction.

“You left yours at home, remember?” Sami says, half confused but mostly exasperated at this point.

Beef opens his mouth, looking mildly put out, but before he can say anything, Ex pipes up, turning to give Beef a scathingly condescending look.

“Nice one dumbass. We could have fucking used that earlier.”

Beef makes an outraged noise in the back of his throat, squeezing his hands into angry little fists at his sides, turning on Excalibur with a heated venom.

“Okay, fuck you. I didn’t leave my phone at home home on purpose, okay?”

Sami opens his mouth, ready to refute that so obviously false claim, but Beef beats him to it, whirling on Sami and waggling a halting finger in his face.

“Alright, fine, fuck off. Be a hair-splitting little asshole, see if I care. I _did_ leave my phone at home, but I wouldn’t have, if I had known we would need it later. I came here thinking I was going to either get in a fight with Daniels or Kevin, and I didn’t want the damn thing to get broken in the kerfuffle.”

Sami relinquishes the phone into Beef’s waiting hands, trying to roll this new information over into a clear picture of what exactly is going on.

Beef doesn’t give Sami enough time to think though, just plows on as usual.

“So. Some jerkhole was fucking around and playing hide-and-goddamn-seek with everyone’s phones. Probably Daniels, the cock sucking pissant. So, nobody had a way to call or anything so we couldn’t **_find_** the fucking things-”

Sami blinks, feeling even more confused than before.

“Why didn’t you just find a pay phone? Or ask G? Or come home and get yours? We live a half hour away Beef, jesus-”

Beef waves his hands dismissively, “No, no. We are perfectly capable of handling a little case of self policing like this. See, we set up a trap to catch the thief in the act, but Ex here failed to deliver and got us all distracted-”

Ex snaps his head up, almost dropping his spoon as he shuffles around on the counter, turning enough so that he can give Beef the stink eye.

“Fuck you. Don’t you drag me into your idiotic schemes. I agreed to nothing.”

Beef makes an impatient noise, “You didn’t need to do anything, you just needed to be in the living room for fifteen fucking minutes and instead you disappeared off upstairs, muttering something about finding Dragon-”

Beef stops talking abruptly, looking equal parts confused and curious.

“Actually, what were you doing upstairs for an hour?”

Excalibur turns back around with a dismissive huff. Sami jerks to attention as Eddy lets out an amused snort. Sami turns to look at Eddy quizzically, but Eddy says nothing, just whistles jauntily, shrugging his shoulders in faux ignorance. Confused, Sami glances at Ex, who promptly gives him the evil eye before shooting a brief, longing look at the door to the hallway.

-Ah-

“None of your god damn business Beef,” Ex mumbles as he shoves another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Beef squints and looks like he is about to press the issue. On instinct, Sami blurts out the first thing that pops into his head.

“I’ll help you catch a phone thief. What’s the plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you do that Sami baby. I'm sure that that is an excellent idea.
> 
> It only occurs to me now, but does anyone actually remember what payphones are? I grew up in a VERY dated community, but even there, payphones were slowly starting to fade from daily life. I think I might have just dated myself. Next, I'll start babbling about Beanie Babies(TM) and cassette tapes or something ^.^
> 
> I'm on a time crunch today, so I'll leave you with that until next week. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
